


10 Points For Gryffindor

by Elky6541, Thatrandomgirlali



Category: Ha - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Ron gets it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elky6541/pseuds/Elky6541, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomgirlali/pseuds/Thatrandomgirlali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to get Dumbledore`s attention by becoming more 'experienced.'</p><p> </p><p>Me and my friend wrote this in science as a joke please don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before

Dumbledore's pov

'Oh Dumbledore you naughty professor!'Ron gasped, looked down at the quivering naked body of my most enthusiastic student. I felt a sense of pride in being able to get in the younger (much younger) boy's pants. the way he squirmed under my grasp made me hard again. I started to grind against his ginger pubic hair. He,n return gave me a soft moan. I felt his hard on against my own. I pushed my hard, cold lips on to his soft, warm ones.

'Are you ready?' I whisper.

' For u I will always be ready' he replied panting with excitement. I turn him around thrust into him. he yelped in pain. as I reached my tipping point I sped up making him scream. I realised my spell all over him with a big 'EXPELLIARMUS'

as we got dressed all I could say was

'ten points to griffindor'


	2. 10 points slytherin

dumbledoor pov

i was just patrolling after my  long night with ron. When I hear some peculiar (but erotic) noises, coming from behimd a tapestry. 

As I am the headmaster it is my job to check these sorts of things out so I peak behind the tapestry.

what I saw both shocked me and aroused me. 

My best student with the student who I am 999% sure is trying to kill me getting at it. 

harry was pressed against the hard oak cabinet that haddennt been touched since I was here as a student doing the same thing to one of my lovely peers. Malfoy was ramming his hard dick back and forth, in and out of Harry's bright red arse hole.

harry was panting and looked like he was in a lot of pain, yet he also looked extremely pleasured. I felt my droopy memeber get, let's say less droopy if you know what I mean. I leaned against the dusty tapestry and it makes a noise. Shit! I run away before either of them see me. 


	3. Molly and Harry

Harry pov

damn her booty is fine I think to my self as I pass my best friends mother in the hallway of the burrow, how I would be on that like a fat kid on a cupcake. She gives me a cheeky wink ;), I feel my dick stur from it's hivernation that Ginny has caused! 

Late on me and Mrs weasly are alone in the house and I feel my excitement in my lower half every time she calls me. The demon rises to the occasion, as some may say up goes the sausage. 

I leap down the stairs and exited to see the lovely lady who I have come to know, she was dressed in just a bra and panties and how much I wanted to just rip them off.

'harry dear you weren't meant to see me like this' she smiles innocently but I know that's fake 

I growl to show my dominance and she whines 

I whip my dick out and shove it in her face

molly PoV 

I kitten lick the top earning a warming sigh from harry this makes me want to exceed his expectations and I took the whole thing in my mouth at once causing me to gaf, at first theN I decided I liked the feeling of his pumping memeber in my mouth and I sucked gim back and fourth till pre cum was dripping of my chin 

Harry's pov 

i heard ron enter the door and so did my sexy kitten we both whipped into action as I went to the loo to sourt the rest of my self out and she whipped on a dress. 

The only evidence was a little splash of hot sticky clear liquid on the floor


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Draco

Draco PoV (6th year)

oh professor' I wail as he slides his pulsating memeber Into my slick filled arse whole. He is so long I have to pump the part that can't fit with my left hand. He grunts as I jump up and down on his beautiful penis.

'i your mother you would be ready for the dark lord ' he grunts between moans 

I stop for a moment 'pardon me' 

'Draco you have to be his bitch,' the profesor explained to me. 

I felt tears well up In my eyes as snape wrapped a grimy hand around my hardening Pęńïś 

'lets make this a good last night' he whispered seductively in my ear as I bounced on him over and over until my eyes were burry with pleasure, I screamed as i released on him and he released in me. 

'i love you sir '

'I love you too draco'

and with that we both fell asleep 


End file.
